


i've got you

by darkesthorizon



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic, when will i write something that isn't fluff let's be real here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 23:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkesthorizon/pseuds/darkesthorizon
Summary: Phil feels ill and Dan takes care of him.





	i've got you

**Author's Note:**

> I recently rewatched the vr job simulator video and this little drabble appeared in my mind. It's short but sweet.

Dan made haste in turning off the camera as soon as he finished the endscreen. He knew Phil didn’t feel well, and didn’t drag anything out longer than he had to. His protective instincts immediately kicked in the second Phil collapsed in the chair and placed his hands on his head. 

“How are you doing?” Dan asks softly, sitting himself down on the edge of the sofa.

Phil groans and tilts his head back, “Worse than last time, if that’s even possible.”

“Alright,” Dan rests the back of his hand on Phil’s forehead, “do you think you can get up?”

Phil thinks. “Give me a minute,” he says, closing his eyes.

“Okay, c’mere,” Dan pushes all the crap off the sofa, holds his arms out, and pulls the desk chair flush to the sofa so Phil can slide into his arms. Phil complies easily, burying his face in Dan’s neck and relaxing when he feels arms on his spine, “I’ve got you,” Dan assures him.

Phil groans again, so Dan starts moving his hands, drawing slow, deep spirals into the dips of Phil’s back. He slips his fingers under his flannel shirt and warms the skin there, careful not to overheat either of them. Phil sighs in relief, arching his back a little for the full effect. 

“Deep breaths,” Dan reminds him. Phil’s breathing tapers off into a steady rhythm, and Dan knows he’s counting in his head, just as they’d always done before. 

Dan indulges Phil a little more than he should, pressing kisses to his temple and tucked behind his ear. It’s worth it to hear the contented sighs Phil makes. By the way he’s curled into himself and his eyes are squeezed tightly shut, his head is still spinning. But at least he’s not making sounds of peril anymore. 

Phil finally opens his eyes to see Dan’s peering down at him, “Can we go up to bed now? I think I need to be horizontal.”

Dan chuckles, “Yeah, if you’re up for it.”

“Thank you,” he mumbles, flopping his head back onto Dan’s shoulder.

Dan rolls his eyes, “If you want to move, you have to actually make an effort to get up first.”

“I’m aware.”

“Excellent,” Dan adjusts himself to brace Phil, “now help me out here.”

Together, they manage to get upright and remain that way long enough to get to their room. By some miracle, they’d made it up the stairs without any damage done. Dan tucks Phil into his pillow, and nestles himself right up against his side.

Phil flops an arm over his head, “Thank you.”

“Anytime.”

Phil groans, “I feel like I’m an egg and I’ve just been scrambled.” He closes his eyes. His hands clench momentarily at his sides before unclenching and settling on his abdomen.

“Lovely imagery there, Phil.”

“I do!”

Dan flips a concerned switch in his brain, scrunching his eyebrows together, “Is it any better than earlier?” he asks.

“Yeah,” Phil nods, opening his eyes just to look at Dan, “much.”

“Good. Wouldn’t want you to be miserable all afternoon.”

“Why do you deal with me?”

Dan shrugs, “I guess I love you or something.”

Phil scoffs, “Cheesy.”

Dan pokes Phil in the arm. “Shut up, this is the one type of cheese you actually like.”

“Maybe.”

“You’re ridiculous.” Dan scoffs.

Phil ignores him, pressing himself further into the soft flesh of Dan’s side and humming softly, “Less talking, more cuddling.”

Dan follows suit, shuffling closer, snaking an arm around Phil’s waist, “I can do that.”

“Thank you,” Phil hums again, “Love you.”

Dan smiles, eyes fluttering shut, “Love you too. Even if you are a hot mess sometimes.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, catch up with me at my tumblr @manateelester


End file.
